


I Love Loving You (Even Though It Hurts)

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: mingyu hears junhui crying and comforts him(even tho he himself also needs some comfort)





	1. Chapter 1

Mingyu heard a strange noise coming from the big bedroom as he walked passed it, and stopped in his tracks. Without much thought, he entered the room, surprised to see that Junhui was all alone, wrapped tightly in his bed sheets. Everyone else was downstairs, arguing over which movie to watch, and Mingyu, who had just woken up from nap, had expected for the dancer to be among  the disaster going downstairs, not necessarily partaking in the trouble taking place, but at least watching and laughing from the sidelines, maybe egging them on, teasing Minghao a bit if he was involved, or passionately taking Hansol’s side if he decided to offer his input today. Curious, Mingyu approached his hyung, who’s back was facing him. He sat on the edge of the bed and set a hand on Junhui’s shoulder when he jumped in surprise.

 

“It’s just me, hyung.” Mingyu laughed. “What are you doing in here all by yourself?” It was then that Mingyu noticed that Junhui was shaking underneath his touch, and he edged forward to look around Junhui’s body and look at him.

 

“You’re eyes are red…Were you crying?”

 

Junhui wiped his eyes hastily. “No,” he said. “I just have allergies.”

 

Mingyu swallowed, and even as he felt jealous he asked, “Do you want me to get Minghao or Soonyoung hyung so you can talk about it?”

 

Junhui shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly closed to keep any more tears from escaping.

 

“Do you want me to get Wonwoo hyung?” Mingyu offered this time, knowing how close the two of them were.

 

Junhui’s whole body seized up and he snapped out an unusual and sharp “No!” Junhui hung his head. “I don’t wanna talk to Wonwoo.” Junhui took a deep breath to steady himself. “I don’t wanna talk to any of them right now.”

 

Mingyu frowned, ready to protest because he hated seeing his positive and happy and utterly adorable hyung so sad, and he knew he always felt better after he talked to Minghao or Soonyoung, or even Wonwoo as well sometimes.

 

“No,” Junhui repeated. He reached out and held Mingyu’s hand, making the youngers heart jump. “Can you stay with me?” Junhui asked him, looking up at Mingyu from underneath his wet eyelashes. “Just for a little while?”

 

Mingyu couldn’t say no to him, he was far too weak for that. Junhui laid down and Mingyu followed suit, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s body, relishing in everything he could take at the moment. Junhui’s warmth, his scent, the softness of his skin, the feeling of his solid back, his pink hair tickling underneath Mingyu’s nose.

 

“Why couldn’t Wonwoo love me?” Junhui whispered, asking the walls as much as he was asking Mingyu.

 

Mingyu’s felt his heartache and he shut his own eyes, ignoring the stinging at the corner of his eyes as tears started to pool up.

 

I couldn’t answer that no matter how much I tried, Mingyu thought. Because I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather love than you, Junnie. 

 

It had been that way for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon on tumblr asked for more jungyu and since im a monster i wrote this

“Mingyu,” Junhui sniffled. “Why are you so angry?” 

 

Mingyu wasn't angry. Okay, no, he was angry, but he was more hurt than anything else. Mingyu wanted to storm out of the room and maybe even go cry himself for a little bit, but Junhui’s voice kept him from doing so. Mingyu walked in a circle, before approaching the wall and punching it, making his knuckles scream in pain. Mingyu sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against it, breath coming out quickly as he tried to reign his feelings in. Junhui shook off the shock and approached Mingyu, a timid hand coming up to lay on his shoulder. 

 

“Mingyu?” Junhui asked. 

 

Mingyu turned around, grabbed Junhui’s wrists, and before either of them knew it, Mingyu had him pressed up against the wall, his hands locked above his head in place. Mingyu tensed when he realized what he had done, but didn't back off. Junhui stared up at him, looking far too much like a confused kitten to be good for Mingyu’s health. His eyes were still red-rimmed and his lip was chapped from the biting Junhui had given it, but he was still too beautiful, it just wasn't fair. 

 

Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut, and his hands squeezed around Junhui’s wrists. 

 

“Don't you understand?” Mingyu asked him, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to fall. “Are you messing with me, or do you really just not see it?” Mingyu opened his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Junhui’s eyes flickered with concern, and he tugged one hand free, wiping Mingyu’s cheek clean with the hem of his sweater sleeve. 

 

“I don't understand,” Junhui admitted, sounding sad. 

 

One of the first things that Mingyu could understand that Junhui had ever said to him, and his heart clenched painfully. It had started back then, so long ago, and all these years later, his love for him had only grown stronger. 

 

_ “I love you,” Mingyu told Junhui, the two of them sitting together in one corner of the practice room. Mingyu had a set of flashcards laying in his lap, things he was supposed to be helping Junhui memorize before his next Korean lesson in two hours.  _

 

_ Junhui listened and frowned, his head cocking to the side when he couldn't remember what that meant.  _

 

_ “I don't understand,” Junhui told him, smiling apologetically, and Mingyu smiled back at him, comforting, and moved closer to remind him.  _

 

Had that been the first time? Mingyu wondered to himself. Had it already been true then? 

 

“Mingyu,” Junhui said, shaking his other hand in Mingyu’s grasp, but not pulling away or freeing himself, even though it would have been easy to do. 

 

Mingyu let out a shaky breath and stepped back. “I’m sorry, Junhui hyung,” Mingyu told him, giving him a forced smile that didn't match the tears that were still pooling over and slipping free. He looked away from Junhui and headed towards the door with quick steps. 

 

“Mingyu…” Junhui called after him sadly, a tremble in his voice, as he watched Mingyu leave the room. 

 

He wanted to turn back, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to tell Junhui how much he loved him. But he had to walk away, he had to leave, he couldn't make things harder or more complicated. 

 

Wonwoo doesn't know how good he has it, Mingyu thought, sitting down on the staircase, hugging himself, and letting the first sob wrench through his body. 


End file.
